dc_fandom_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Gotham Central Vol 1 2
The person identified is Danny, the boy seen when Fields was murdered. The truck Danny was driving is found to be empty. Marcus Driver shows Nora Fields her husband's body. She feels sick seeing the melted chunks. They explain the gun has somehow changed the chemical structure of his body to become ice. When it dethaws, his body melts. Later, Montoya reads off the status of the case to fellow GCPD officers. They hand over the Lewis kidnapping case to the FBI and focus on catching Freeze as their top priority. They list out the three things they know about Freeze: # He can't live without his suit # The suit can't function without diamonds # He strikes to hurt people emotionally The police canvas diamond merchants and inmates to see if they know anything about what Freeze. No one reports anything but they all warn them to stay out of Freeze's way. Nate Patton and Romy Chandler rough up a man in the alley who tells them the Odessa Mob just had $20 mil in diamonds stolen recently. Meanwhile, a medical supplier gives the GCPD headquarters a call. They give them a lead on Shiver Cryogenics. The caller tells them they don't make anything custom that would help Freeze. The police head over to Shiver Cryo and ask to see their inventory list. They want to see if anything has gone missing. Allen tells Montoya that this case will end up in the Bat's hands. Montoya says she's surprised he trusts the bat. Especially since he used to not like him. As all the officers debrief. One officer says he knows that it takes a lot of diamond power to keep something frozen. Driver looks at a GSU card and realizes that when Freeze made reference to lessons and advanced courses in tragedy, his target may be the Gotham State University. Driver says they have no choice but to call Batman. Driver is instructed to never touch the signal as GCPD members are not allowed to touch the signal. At GSU, they announce the recipient of the J.K. Manning Award to James Gordon. On the roof, Freeze takes out several officers. He sets up on the roof above Gordon. Batman lands behind him. Gordon continues to give the police officers a speech that their work will be invisible to Gotham City. It will be huge, if not invisible, and matter to the city. All officers on duty check in that they have not seen Freeze yet. Batman sneaks in the back and tells Montoya that he's taken care of Freeze. Driver is told the Lewis Kidnapping kid didn't make it. He turns around to see Batman and curses at him and takes off from the scene. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Charlie Fields ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Bill (medical examiner) * * Antagonists: * * Danny * Rico Other Characters: * Officer Dumfy Locations: * *: *: Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}